


Smutober #31 Priest/Demon feat: Rick x Negan

by Queen_Slytherin07



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Negan - Freeform, Priest and Demon, Rick x Negan, Smut, Smutober, demon negan, priest rick, rick grimes - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Slytherin07/pseuds/Queen_Slytherin07
Summary: Father Rick Grimes is trying to fight the demon that is tempting him. The demon Negan loves watching the holy man squirm.





	Smutober #31 Priest/Demon feat: Rick x Negan

Father Rick Grimes knelt in prayer in the living room of his modest house.

He had been repenting for weeks. Ever since he realized a demon had been visiting him in his dreams, making him feel things that no man of God should be feeling.

“Oh Heavenly Father, I beg of you, give me the strength to fight against these feelings and to keep on your most holy path.”

“Well, look at you.” A voice cut through the darkness, causing Father Grimes to shudder in pure terror. “How did you know I was coming,  _padre_? You’re already on your knees for me.” The demon walked toward the priest, swinging a bat wrapped in barbed wire. The horns that rose from his dark hair were black and shiny and his long slender tail swung back and forth.

Father Grimes closed his eyes, trying to keep his breathing calm. 

“You’re not here.” He said softly. “You’re not.” 

The demon named Negan slowly walked to the kneeling priest. He grabbed a fistful of his curly brown hair and yanked it back.

Father Grimes cried out, feeling the pain and knowing that it was indeed, very real.

“Say I’m not real again,  _padre_.” Negan pulled the priest up on his feet and he looked into his eyes. “You really need to stop fighting me, because I’m going to win.” He gave a wide grin as Father Grimes shuddered in his grip.

“No, I made a vow to the Church. I will not break it.” Negan let the smile fade from his face as he grabbed the priest by the back of his shirt. He dragged him to Father Grime’s bedroom and threw him on his bed.

“You are going to be breaking that vow.” Negan snarled as he pinned the priest’s hands behind his back.

“N-no…” Father Grimes cried out. “I wont!” Negan leaned down and started to rub his crotch against the priest’s ass. He reached around and started to snake his hand into the priest’s pants. “No…I…won’t…oh God…” 

Negan gave a small laugh as he felt the priest start to get hard. He also was suprised to feel him press his ass agaisnt him.

“It looks like you’re ready to break that vow, padre.” Negan smirked. He grabbed the priest’s pants and pulled them down. 

“No…I can’t…I shouldn’t…” Negan twisted Father Grimes’ arms tighter, causing the priest to cry out in pain.

“You can’t fight it!” Negan cried. He grabbed the priest’s cock, coaxing it to an erect status.

“I…ah…I can try…” Father Grimes’ groaned in distress. 

“You can try and fail!” Negan shouted as he thrusted into the priest.

“Ah! No..stop please!” Negan grabbed the priest’s arms in one hand and a fistful of his hair in another. 

“You’re being defiled.” He smiled widely. “How does it feel? How does it feel to have me filling you up?” 

“It…ah…it hurts…” Negan nodded. 

“Well of course it does.” Negan replied, not slowing his thrusts. “My very large cock is ripping your really tight hole.” Negan licked his lips, his eyes glowing red, his canine’s lengthening. “You’re mine now,  _padre_. You’re belong to me. You work for me.” Negan pounded into the priest again. “Say it!”

“Ah…I’m yours…I belong to you…I work for you…” The demon smirked and released the priests hands, using his own to grab his hips and fuck him harder. Father Grimes, utterly and totally ashamed, reached down and grabbed his own cock, pumping it furiously. 

The priest came in seconds and the demon bit his lip, admiring the way his cock felt when he was balls deep in a priest’s ass.

He came deep inside him with a loud grunt and he smirked again, pulling out of the priest. 

“That was so much fun.” Negan said as he zipped his pants pack up. “I look foward to seeing you again.” With a wink, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Father Grimes’ fell to the floor, his body shaking. 

He had just broken his vow, but he couldn’t wait until the demon returned.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know Smutober is over I just wanted to revisit some of these prompts so here ya go! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
